Amourshipping: In Each Other's Arms
by AltoAbilityShipper37
Summary: ash and serena are 21 and 20 respectively at the beginning of the story. ash visits anew region called Kalos and reunites with an old friend. some ideas are from other authors. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY. THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF ANY PERSON WILLING TO READ IT. Major Amourshipping. DISCONTINUED. feel free to take this and make your own story from it if you wish
1. Chapter 1

_I had help with this story as I am using an idea from someone else on .net_

 _If you enjoy this story, go to the link below to see the stories of the person who let me use his idea. His name is Storymaker2_

 _u/2759737/_

 _Also just letting you guys know I have no clue how often I will be able to update but I will update until the end of the story. I may make a sequel if I see that many of you want one._

 **Chapter 1: Arrival in Kalos**

Ash's plane had just touched down as he walked into the airport. As he was walking to the baggage claim he turned and saw a familiar figure off in the distance. He thought he saw a childhood friend that he hasn't seen in years. He shook off the thought as his luggage came around on the conveyer belt. He picked it up and walked out into Lumiose city.

Lumiose city was bigger than any city he has been in throughout his journeys. He then noticed that there was a woman waiting for him. He knew this because they were holding a brightly colored sign with his name clearly printed.

He walked over and said, "Hello. I'm Ash Ketchum. And who might you be?"

The woman replied with, "Oh I'm Alexa. Professor Sycamore said he wanted me to find you."

"Let's get going then", he said as he turned to walk in the wrong direction.

"Um, Ash. That isn't the way to the professor's lab. I suggest that you follow me."

"Oh. Sorry."

They have been walking for roughly five minutes when Ash asked Alexa about the starter Pokémon that are available. She said that he would find out soon enough.

In another five minutes they arrived at the lab. The lab looked like a very modern house with a white outside and a beige door. The door looked almost out of place like it should have been from 100 years prior to when the lab was built. As they stood at the gate Ash noticed that there were two stone statues that were apparently painted to look exactly like Pokeballs.

They were walking up to the door as it opened and a young woman came out. She had honey blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a white collar and a red miniskirt. She also had black leggings that went just above the knees. On her hear was a red fedora with a black band at the base of it.

This young woman caught Ash's eye as he realized that he knew her.

"Serena?" he said questioning what he was seeing.

"Huh. And who might you", she started before she saw him. The boy that she had liked ever since they had first met when they were seven. That was when she knew he was the one. Unfortunately she had had to move. Now he was here in front of her. And he remembered her. Her heart was pounding trying to escape from her chest as unbeknown to her, Ash's heart was doing the same.

They ran to each other and Ash quickly lifted her up and spun around. Just as he put her down he leaned towards her face and whispered into her ear, "I finally found you and won't let you go. Ever."

She was surprised by this as she was sure that he was so forgetful that he would have forgotten about her. He didn't though. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she went to do the thing that she always wanted to do. She looked at his face with amber eyes and then pressed her lips to his.

As she did this, she felt as though there were fireworks going off just for them. Ash was only mildly surprised by this as he gladly returned the favor.

Alexa then cleared her throat when she was seeing this.

Ash and Serena were so happy that when the pulled back they were speechless. Alexa then said, "So you two know each other?"

Simultaneously they responded with a simple yep.

The door to the lab then opened and a young man who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked outside. He turned around after closing the door behind him and saw a young man that looked almost exactly like the photo that Serena had showed him. He then noticed that Serena and this young man were holding hands. He had talked to Serena's mother the night before. While on the phone he had asked her if Serena had a boyfriend to which Serena's mother said not that I know of but she does think about this Ash a lot.

That was when it clicked in his mind that this is Ash. He then said to Ash and the others to come inside for a moment. They all went inside. The inside of the lab looked as you would expect a lab to look. It had advanced technology scattered across several tables. The white walls were prominent as the backdrop of many of the dark colored machines that had several sets of flashing lights on them. The carpet was a shade of red that was close to burgundy. There were a multitude of glass doors that led to different types of habitats where many Pokémon were relaxing.

The professor stopped walking when he got to a counter with three pokeballs in a container made of glass. He said to Ash, "You want to pick your starter pokemon for the Kalos region don't you?"

"I sure do!" Ash replied, excited to be going on another journey through another region.

 _And that is where I leave off for this chapter._

 _If there is anything you would like to see please review, follow, favorite, or pm me._

 _When you review and tell me it was good or bad please give an explanation of why it was that until next time stay tuned._

 _Also as I said I have no idea how often I will update but I will update as often as possible._

 _Ash will not get to choose his starter from the normal Kalos starters as Serena has a surprise for him. You will have to wait until next time to see it though._


	2. Chapter 2

_When we left of Ash, Serena and Alexa had just gone into the professor's lab. The professor had walked to a counter with several pokeballs in glass containers and..._

 **Chapter 2: A Surprise on the Tower**

"So Ash, this is my lab and I would like to give you your first Kalos pokemon" the professor said as he took one of the glass cases and opened it. In it were three pokeballs. One had a leaf above the button while the others had bubbles and a flame.

Ash assumed that they stood for the types of starter pokemon that were held inside of each. Ash then exclaimed, "I wanna see them!"

Well here they are, Sycamore said as he first let out the grass type, then the fire type, and finally the water type. The water type looked like a small blue frog with a white scarf like ring around his neck. The fire type was a small fox with a pale orange tint to its fur and slightly darker, almost red, tufts coming from it ears. The grass type looked like a jade green hedgehog type of pokemon. It had three spines on its head and a short tail that ended in a point.

Ash was trying to decide when they heard a crash that came from another room. The professor said, "That sounded like it came from the garden." Then he rushed over to see two people and a Meowth.

Ash got to the garden a few moments after the professor and saw none other than the trio that chased him throughout his travels. He shouted, "Team Rocket! What do you think you're doing?"

"Wait so you know these people?" Serena asked Ash.

"Yeah. They are a group that tries to steal other peoples' pokemon. They've been following me since just after I started my journey and they keep trying to take my Pikachu."

"So the twerp's here too. While we're at it lets take Pikachu too." The man with blue hair said. As he said this he took out a device with what looked like a boxing glove and pressed a button. The hand extended and was about to grab Pikachu before he leapt off of Ash's shoulder, landing in front of his trainer with his cheeks sparking with electricity.

The man then pressed the button multiple times as Sycamore noticed the Meowth put a collar on a Garchomp that he was looking after. He called out, "What are you doing to that Garchomp?"

The Meowth then said, "It's quite simple. We're taking control of it." As a he pressed a button on another device and Garchomp then started to form a beam energy which was then blasted right at the professor.

"Pikachu, iron tail on that dragon pulse to deflect it." Ash yelled as Pikachu followed its trainer's orders. Pikachu then slammed his tail into the beam of dragon energy as it was deflected back at team rocket. The dragon energy hit them and there was an explosion. Moments later the group heard team rocket yelling, "We're blasting off again!"

They thought the ordeal was over until garchomp blasted a hole in the wall using dragon pulse. He then flew out of the hole. Ash and the others ran outside through the whole as they saw garchomp go on a rampage through the city.

Ash then ran yelled as he ran off, "I have to go help Garchomp!"

Serena began to say something but knew that Ash was now too far away. She looked worried as the professor turned to her and told her to come inside.

I know you're worried about him but from what I've seen, he is more than capable. That was when one of the professor's assistants came running into the room saying that he needed to turn on the news. He went to the TV and turned it on before he saw what was being shown on regional TV. The first thing he saw was Garchomp firing hyperbeams and dragon pulses in every direction from the top of Prism Tower.

Serena then gasped in fear as she saw Ash walking towards Garchomp on a ledge only 3 feet wide 50 feet above the pavement of Lumiose city. She then saw that he was saying something but she could not understand what he was saying as the news cameras were not close enough to pick up the sound of his voice. She then saw Garchomp launch a hyperbeam straight at Ash. It seemed as though he told Pikachu to use thunder bolt because the small electric mouse sent electricity towards the hyperbeam. Hyperbeam was a very powerful move especially from a Garchomp but the electricity tore through it like a hot knife through butter. It hit Garchomp but being a ground type, he didn't feel it.

With Ash, Pikachu, and Garchomp

Ash told Pikachu to use quick attack then use iron tail on the device. Pikachu sprinted forward with quick attack and just before he hit Garchomp he turned his tail into hard metal and rolled forward, smashing the device with iron tail. The device broke and Garchomp's eyes returned to their normal color. Ash was relieved before he noticed that the force of the iron tail had made it impossible for Pikachu to land on the ledge. Pikachu started plummeting towards the ground. Ash saw this and made a reckless decision. He jumped off the ledge after Pikachu. He was able to grab his partner but was unable to stop their rapid descent as he prepared for the worst.

Then he remembered his training and used a mysterious energy to land on his feet without hurting himself. He did however act as though he hurt himself by stumbling forward and almost falling. That was when Garchomp glided down to where ash was and growled a few times at Pikachu before Pikachu turned to Ash and told him that Garchomp said that he was very thankful for Ash's help and that he was sorry if he had hurt him.

Ash replied to Garchomp by petting Garchomp's snout while saying "it wasn't your fault. Okay."

Garchomp smiled before he motioned for ash to get on his back. Ash got on and told Pikachu to hold on tight. The dragon type kicked off the ground and took off like a rocket as they ascended higher and higher until they could see all of Lumiose. They then stayed there for about 5 minutes before ash asked Garchomp to go down and grab Serena. Garchomp then sped down in front of the professor and Serena. Ash held out his hand for Serena.

She happily took his hand as he helped her onto the dragon. Just before takeoff, he almost yelled "hang on tight Serena. He then gave Pikachu a message to tell Garchomp. Pikachu happily gave the message to Garchomp whom was unsure of why he was asked through Pikachu instead of verbally from Ash. He then began to cover himself in dragon energy and spin dive twist and change the angle of his wings multiple times. In a few minutes Garchomp was done and saw what the message said.

Ash was impressed that Garchomp was able to do it. He knew that Serena would get scared from the twists and turns and guessed that she would close her eyes. Serena felt them stop moving but was still scared to open her eyes. Then she heard Ash say "You can open your eyes now. There's something I would like you to read."

Serena opened her eyes and looked around not knowing what ash meant until she saw it in a deep blue that went surprisingly well against the pale blue sky. She admired the beauty of it before she realized the seriousness of what she was reading. It said:

 _Serena Cynthia Yvonne, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world. This is what you must do if your answer is yes._

Ash then pulled out a small cerulean colored velvet box from his jacket's Velcro pocket. Then turned around and opened it up revealing a ring made of pure platinum and inset around the ring were cerulean crystals with the main gemstone was peridot. Serena instantly started to get overwhelmed with the situation. She was shocked that ash remembered the month she was born because peridot was the august birthstone and the cerulean crystals matched her eye color.

She shakily replied with a yes. At that point is when Ash hugged Serena tight and she hugged him back. When they were about to let go of each other the pressed their lips against one another's.

Ash was pleasantly surprised that Serena's lips were soft and smooth. She had on a honey flavored lip balm. Her hair fell over her face and just blow Ash's nose and he smelled the scent of her hair recognizing it as what smelled like nature. He was so full of the moment that he almost forgot that they were high in the air.

After almost three minutes they pulled apart for a moment so they could catch their breath. Ash then said "So we're together forever."

Serena happily replied with shaky breath, "Forever."

He then took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Serena's ring finger. She admired it as she smiled. She was breathless because it fit perfectly. She was surprised by this because she had never told Ash her ring size. Ash smiled as he said "Hold on tight."

Serena put her head on Ash's shoulders as her arms wrapped around his waist. Once he was sure that Serena was holding on tight, he said to Garchomp to use dragon rush to get down quickly. Serena was surprised by this but tightened her grip on Ash as Pikachu got into Ash's jacket. Ash had just enough time to zip it up before Garchomp took off like a rocket towards the lab just before impact the blue dragon stooped flying at an angle and leveled out before zipping around the outside of the city just above the heads of other pedestrians.

Once he was close to the lab he began slowing down as the blue dragon energy around him faded. As they landed the professor was just coming back to the lab. He saw Ash getting off Garchomp's as Pikachu squeezed himself out of his jacket and onto Ash's shoulder. Ash then helped Serena off of Garchomp. He was happy to see that Ash and Pikachu were safe.

He was about to ask Ash something when…

 _Ooh a cliff hanger. Can you guys hang on long enough to see what happens at this moment?_

 _I have a few to say._

 _First thing_

 _I will say again that I don't know when I will be updating due to my hectic schedule with school and work._

 _Second_

 _Please no slack on how fast the amourshipping happened. I am basing it off of those few relationships that progress so fast that it is hard to follow. With this I am trying to make it easy to follow for you guys._

 _Third thing is a question._

 _Should Clemont and Bonnie travel with Ash and Serena? Pm me the answer. If you do not have an account don't worry. I am thinking of a way to get opinions from you guys._

 _So until next time, hang onto that cliff. And don't fall. I'll pull you up to safety in the next chapter._


	3. the actual chapter 3

_Before you say anything, THIS IS AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! Yay._

 _Sorry it took so long but with my flash drive going missing and having tons of homework, I couldn't get to this every day. And when I did it was only about half an hour at a time._

 _I got kind of worried that I would have to name 50+ chapters and I am awful at titles so I decided that I will not name any more chapters._

 _Crap I just revealed how many chapters are going to be in this story. And I was gonna do a poll on how many you guys wanted. Dang. Hope you guys aren't mad at me._

 _Just to make a point I will say something that will probably get really annoying by the middle of the story. I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN I WILL UPDATE FROM CHAPTER TO CHAPTER!_

' _Sigh of relief' now that that's off my chest I feel much better._

 _I have a poll up for whether bonnie and clement should join the group while still in Lumiose or later like maybe when they get to Cyllage city._

 _We left off with Ash and Serena just getting off of garchomp and Sycamore about to ask ash a question something was happening._

 _Don't you guys just "love" cliffhangers!_

 _Anyway…Without further ado… let us begin chapter 3_

The professor was about to ask ash a question when a stampede of news reporters surrounded Ash while pushing the professor and Serena out of the way. Serena yelled Ash's name and he tried to reach for her put she was sucked into the crowd. He was afraid for his girlfriend's safety so he ran through the crowd until he found her. He stopped running as the reporters realized what he did.

Most of the female reporters turned their faces into frowns as they saw Ash holding Serena's hand.

They were being pushed around by the crowd of reporters. Ash had almost tripped over some of the reporters' feet but was able to maintain his balance. Serena was not fairing as well as she was tripping and falling. Every time she fell, Ash would catch her and help her back to her feet. They were almost in the door of the lab when they got separated again. Some of the reporters gained sheepish looks on their faces as they saw ash hurriedly pushing through the mass of journalists.

Ash frantically pushed through the crowd and yelled at them to go home. About half of the reporters had left a few minutes later. Still, Ash had a hard time finding Serena. He was about to yell for her when she suddenly appeared in front of him and embraced him.

Ash could tell she was rattled as she was visibly shaking. Ash the thought to himself, _well she still has that fear of big crowds._ He then tried to comfort her as he took her right and in his left and rubbed her back with his other hand. She let her head fall on his chest as she started to sob softly.

It was at that time he decided to pick up Serena bridal style, which surprised her. Her lips formed a small smile as she once again let her head rest on Ash's chest. Ash the started towards the door of the lab. From the time he picked up Serena to the time he got inside, all the reporters had done was take pictures of the couple.

Once they were inside, the professor saw Ash carrying Serena. He motioned to a room that was adjacent to the main room of the lab. Ash went into the room and went over to a beige leather couch. He then gently put Serena on the couch. Ash walked over to the professor and asked him to take a look at his Pikachu because ash noticed that his partner was very tired. Ash had thought of what could have Pikachu so tired because he hadn't had a long and strenuous battle since he got to Kalos. The professor agreed and took Pikachu inn his hands and walked down a long hallway before Ash saw him turn into a room on the right.

Ash then went back to the room that Serena was in. He went over to a dark green recliner and sat down before trying to relax. He was interrupted by a voice in his head.

' _Hey Ash. I need your help in Santalune City.'_

Ash then thought why his brother would need his help. He then replied _'Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible. One problem though. I have no clue where that is.'_

' _Just south of Lumiose. Leave through the southernmost gate and just follow the route straight through. It's about a 4 hour walk from Lumiose.'_

' _Thanks.' Ash replied._

After another half hour, Serena woke up and went to sit up. She looked around the room groggily and her eyes landed on the sleeping boy with raven hair. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful. She then tried to stand but felt a pain in her ankle as she fell flat on the floor.

Ash was startled by the noise and looked around before finding Serena on the floor. He shot out of the chair and went over to Serena and went down on his knee as he carefully lifted Serena back to her feet. As soon as she was on her feet, she had an intense pain shoot through her ankle. Ash saw the pain in Serena's face and helped her back on to the couch where she repeatedly said she was sorry for waking Ash.

Ash then held a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He then said, "Serena, you don't have to be sorry. I wasn't sleeping. I was just relaxing. But don't worry about me. I think you might have broken your ankle."

Serena mentally scolded herself for tripping so many times. But then she thought that it wasn't her fault. It was the reporters' fault.

Ash noticed that she was thinking about something and if Serena is the same way as she was when she was younger, Ash assumed she was blaming herself. He then spoke in a caring tone of voice saying, "Serena, it's not your fault. Now let's get your leg healed."

Serena was then a little freaked out when Ash's eyes glowed blue. His hand began to glow blue as he started rubbing it over her ankle. She cringed a little but was soon surprised when the pain was subsiding slightly. Ash's eyes stopped glowing blue as well as his hand before he said "take it easy now. The professor said we could stay here for the night if we wanted. And I'll explain what I did in private."

She then nodded slightly before replying "My house is just down the street. Can we go there? I'd probably feel more comfortable there." she stopped talking briefly so Ash could respond but he didn't as he sensed that there was more that she wanted to say.

"And I want to hear what you wanted to say privately"

"Sure. Do you need help getting up now?" Ash questioned.

"I might but I'm not sure. Let me try on my own." She answered.

"Okay. I'll be right here for you."

Serena then proceeded to try to stand. She got up successfully but as soon as she went to take a step with her uninjured foot, she started to fall forward. She let out a squeal but was then caught by Ash. He said "let me help you walk home." She then put an arm around the back of Ash's neck for stability. They then went into the main room to tell the professor that they were leaving.

When they got outside, Ash noticed Alexa standing next to one of the pokeball statues. When she saw them she went up to the two and asked what happened to Serena. They explained the situation minus the part where Ash's eyes glowed blue. The three said their goodbyes and Alexa went one way as Serena told Ash to go in the other direction.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at Serena's and Serena pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Ash then opened the door and they both went in. Ash then closed the door as Serena was carefully walking over to the couch. She sat down and got comfortable as Ash sat down next to her.

There was then a silence as they sat there. Ash was the first to speak "so about what I did in the lab, have you ever heard of the legends of the aura guardians?"

Serena was rather unsure of why Ash would ask that question but she said that she had and added that the legends said that they all of them died and now that there are none in existence anymore. Ash then shook his head and said "They didn't all die out. I can use aura. Aura can be used to heal. It can be used to strengthen the bond between trainer and Pokémon. It can open connections. I can use it to see even if my eyes are closed."

Serena then asked "so you could find me without looking for me?"

"Exactly. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. If word got out that we are still alive, many people will come to try and kill us all as well as anyone who knew that we are still around."

Serena was shocked that she could be in danger. Her face must have shown this as Ash then added "And I would never let anything happen to you. So don't worry."

She calmed down after hearing that. But she was still scared. She then felt a presence enter her mind and then she could see things that she couldn't see before. She could feel Ash's true thoughts. She was wondering what was going on until she heard his voice in her head. It said "you are the most beautiful person in the world." She then turned beet red as she blushed at what Ash had said to her. Then she felt as if a switch was flipped and she no longer felt ash's presence.

Then an unexpected thing happened as Serena's eyes glowed a darker shade of blue than aura and she levitated slightly off of the couch and entered Ash's mind and said the same thing to him but changing beautiful to handsome. It was now ash's turn to have his face turn beet red.

Serena's eyes stopped glowing and she fell back down to the couch. Ash saw that she had an exhausted look on her face but there was also pain in her face. He knew what he witnessed was psychic. It was similar to aura but he now knew part of the reason why felt that Serena was different. The other part was because she was his girlfriend. But that's beside the point. Right now he had to make sure that the newly awakened powers did not take over her body. He used his aura and entered Serena's conscious.

When he did so he was in total darkness. He used his aura to light up the room a little bit it did nothing. He then thought, 'how can I not use aura.'

That was when he felt a presence coming from behind him. It was made of almost pure evil. He turned around and saw that it was none other than the evil being that opposes Reduka, Helmota.

Ash then wanted to kill this demon like being but he couldn't do that as it would then kill Serena. He knew he had to run and find Serena but if he left this abomination alone it would teleport straight to Serena and take over. That would not be a pleasant thing as it would trap Ash in Serena's conscious leaving his body like a ragdoll. He knew he needed help so he sent out an aura message to his dad and brother and most of all of the other guardians he knew to tell them that he needed their strength to fight _ because his girlfriend has psychic powers. He then felt a surge of energy as many of the guardians gave him strength through their auras. What surprised him was that there was even a few psychic energies feeding into him.

He then heard a collective voice say in his head, 'We're all here for you. All 500 of us.'

He sent a message back saying his thanks. He then challenged the being whose power was rivaled by only Reduka to a fight in hand to hand combat.

The being laughed like a maniac. As he did so the whole place started shaking and Ash had just barely managed to stay on his feet. The being began to talk in a course voice that was almost as bad as nails across a chalkboard "So you think that you can defeat me alone?" he chuckled again. This time not hard enough to make the room shake. "You are just a puny little aura user. How can you even have a chance against me? Aura is no match for my power."

Ash calmly answered back "You have an ego. They make you make mistakes. That is how. And I am not alone. I have friends that care about me and would put their lives on the line for me. I will defeat you because nothing can top what a bond between psychic and aura can do."

"What are you talking about? You have no one lending you psychic powers and this girl has no idea of this meeting. She only sees her worst nightmares. I will break her by the time our fight ends. And I will be victorious. As I always should be."

"Well you won't be victorious with this battle." Ash replied

"Well come at me then and we will see that you are no match for me."

Ash then brought out his hidden blades and used his aura to have himself grow many more arms. Each arm then gained a sword made of psychic and aura energy. He lunged at the being's legs and slashed at the legs before vaulting off the ground and kicked it in the face with an aura and psychic powered steel-toe boot. The being grunted and went to swat at Ash but due to being fed psychic energy, Ash teleported out of the way. That was when he felt a new presence enter. The darkness started to fade and Ash knew that Serena was still fighting. She was splitting her strength to help Ash as she fought her own battle.

WHAT SERENA SEES

I woke up in my bed. I looked around and saw that the rook was full of darkness. She thought that was weird because she saw the sun through the window. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her and put her in a choke hold. Just before she lost consciousness she was turned around and saw Ash just standing there. She knew this was an illusion as Ash wouldn't just stand there and do nothing. She was about to saw that out loud when she saw the knife at Ash's throat. She could do nothing as she was just gasping for breath. She went to see if she could use whatever she used in her living room on the couch with Ash but she couldn't.

She was about to give up when she felt a surge of energy run through her and she stood up. She no longer needed to catch her breath and she felt Ash's presence in her mind. She then was shocked from behind and slipped into unconsciousness.

When she woke up she was falling through the air. There was a cliff next to her. She then felt came to a sudden and unexpected stop as she was only centimeters from impact. She found she was being suspended by an invisible force and placed her feet on the ground. She turned around to see Ash's eyes glowing blue from a small protrusion that was about a hundred yards away from where she was. His eyes stopped glowing and he slumped over and fell dangerously close to the edge of the protrusion. He was so close to falling off that his right arm and leg were hanging over the edge.

Then a figure appeared on the other side of Ash's body and kicked him over the edge. Just before the body would hit the ground Serena looked away as she couldn't take the thought of seeing the love of her life fall and die like that. The sound that went along with someone falling off a cliff sure was taking a long time to reach her. She opened her eyes and took a glance in the direction of where Ash was pushed off of the cliff. She saw that Ash was floating in midair. He then shot straight up and Serena's face broke into a small smile as she put her hand over her heart.

Ash then sent a large burst of aura straight for the figure that she just couldn't make out. The figure stumbled backward and went to the edge of the protrusion and then he saw that she was watching. Then she was lifted straight up and was being contorted in all different weird and painful positions that she wasn't use to being in. Ash then shot another burst of aura but this time It had no effect. Ash then directed his aura energy towards Serena to give her strength. Serena felt a surge of strength as she then broke free from the force of the being. She heard Ash say in her head to form a ball of energy. She then flew over to levitate beside Ash as they held all four of their hands close to each other. Pretty soon there was a massive ball of energy in around their hands and Ash gave the signal to fire. Instead of being a projectile, I came as a massive beam that instantly reached the figure that Serena could now see the outline was similar to that of an Alakazam. The beam consumed the being. When the energy fueling the beam was all used up the beam slowly got smaller. The scenery around them started to fade away. Ash started to fade away. Serena went to grab Ash but her hands just went straight through him. She slumped to the ground and started crying. Ash then said. "Don't worry this is just a dream. I will be right there on the couch when you…"

She then woke up and sat straight up from her position of laying down. She saw Ash on the loveseat laying down. His chest was gently rising and falling.

NORMAL VIEW

Ash opened one eye and took a look at Serena and noticed her shaking slightly as she had tears gently rolling down her cheeks. He got up from the loveseat and walked over to her and sat down on the edge. He was careful to not sit on her legs. She then started to settle down as she looked into his amber eyes and he looked into her cerulean-blue eyes. She then startled him by launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around him. For a moment Ash didn't do anything but soon returned the embrace. For added assurance that everything would be alright he kissed her forehead and let her head fall onto his chest. She wasn't visibly shaking anymore but Ash felt that she was still shaking very lightly. He rubbed her back in a gentle and soothing way.

ABOUT 6pm

The two had merely sat on the couch for the past few hours. They had turned on the TV, but were only really focused on their thoughts. Ash was worn out from the battle over Serena's mind and Serena had no idea what had happened until Ash said what had actually happened.

*flashback*

It had been about an hour since Serena had woken up from the nightmares and she finally said to Ash "What happened to me? I saw you sitting here and then I woke up in my bed and you were standing there with a knife at your throat. Then you were falling off a cliff then we were fighting this…this…this thing. We beat the thing because you used aura and I used…well…I don't know what it was." She started to cry again as her head started to feel as if it would explode. Ash knew that this was what the dark being was talking about with nightmares. He then wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly back and forth. It was a moment of feeling as if the world was ending for Serena until Ash wrapped her in his strong yet careful arms. In his arms it felt as though nothing could hurt her.

It was at this moment that Ash decided to tell Serena about her powers. He slowly pulled out of the hug as to not startle her and said softly "Serena. You have a power inside of you that has just been awaken. It isn't aura. It is psychic powers. You are not able to control them. I cannot help you there but I know some people who will be able to help. They are the best psychics that I know. A couple of them are girls as well. If you have any problems tell me I will tell them and they will come as fast as they can." Serena merely nodded as she tried to let this new information sink in. she always thought she was different than other people but she didn't realize how different she was. She almost wanted to pull back from everyone and everything now that she knew she was in fact different. One thing was stopping her though. Ash was with her. She was with him. And he knew of what she was going through.

*end flashback*

Serena said that she was tired and was going to bed when she realized one thing that made her face go beet red. She only had one bedroom. It only had one bed. That meant that she and Ash would be sharing a bed. She was then snapped back to reality when Ash asked, "Where do I sleep? Is there a guest room?"

Serena shook her head and said what she was dreading to say but at the same time happy that she was saying it as she said, "if you want you can sleep with me. I don't have a spare room. Or you could get the couch."

"Are you sure you're okay with sharing a bed?"

That comment made both Ash and Serena blush. She then nodded as she began to walk towards her room. She walked in and went to the bathroom that was off of the room. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm.

Ash heard the shower turn on and a thought flashed into his head of Serena in the shower but he quickly shook it out of his head before Serena cracked open the door and asked him if he wanted to join her. As she said this her face turned from her normal skin tone to a light pink to red and finally landing on the deepest shade of red ash had ever seen someone have. She then giggled as Ash's face did the same thing.

He wasn't sure of what to say but they were dating. He guessed it would be alright so he simply nodded and said "One minute. Have to get clothes for when were done."

About half an hour later Ash and Serena were out of the shower and were getting into their sleepwear.

They were then on the bed with the TV on watching the battle between Sinnoh champion Cynthia and the Unova champion Iris. It was heated as both were down to their last pokemon and all the previous matchups ended in a double knockout. Then a bolt of lightning lit up the dark night sky and the TV screen went to static. Ash immediately complained, "And that was probably the best battle between champions too!"

He then realized he had probably said the too loud as Serena was covering her ears. He then looked at her and gently said he was sorry for yelling but he just wasn't used to having someone so close to him. Serena smiled at that because it presumably meant that he was in fact waiting for her since she left after professor oak's summer camp. She then laid her head back down on Ash's chest as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Soon they were both asleep. But it would be less then peaceful for Ash.

ASH'S DREAM

I was in a field that seemed to be professor oak's ranch back in Kanto but I couldn't be sure. It was hot and humid and about mid-day. I started to walk in the direction that I thought his lab was but soon found my worst nightmare.

Serena was lying on the ground with her face in a puddle of dried blood. I ran over to her and dropped to my knees as I yelled her name one…two…three…four times and still nothing. Her bright blue eyes now dim and lifeless. Then I saw the there was a knife sitting next to her. It was stained with blood and looked as though it had fallen out of Serena's hand. I knew she wouldn't do this to herself. She would never leave me I thought as I tried to control the flow of tears that were stinging my eyes.

I reached for the knife and held at my throat before I heard the sweet angelic voice of the love of my life. She had said, "Put it down. You don't need to do it. I will always be with you in here." When she said here, she weakly put a hand over my heart. She started coughing up blood and I immediately started using my aura to try and heal her. It was futile as she still was dead. The scene then transferred to the two of us falling off of a cliff. Serena's body was still dead and lifeless but the fall seemed to go on forever. I thought we should've hit the bottom by now. Then out of nowhere a net appeared under us and we landed on it. I thought we were okay but the net had started to rip.

In a few seconds we were falling again and this time we hit solid rock and I felt a sharp pain in my leg before everything went black.

END DREAM Still Ash's POV

I shot straight up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. I started to feel tears coming down my cheeks. Apparently Serena had felt it when the bed had been shaken by me sitting up as she sat up herself and was tiredly rubbing her eyes. I looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw this even though tears were still streaming down my face. Serena then looked at me and her smile quickly dissipated when she saw tears in my eyes. She looked at me with a look as if to ask what's wrong. I didn't want to tell her because she had died but I knew she wouldn't stop bugging me if I didn't tell her. I then reluctantly started telling her about my dream in vivid detail.

SERENA'S POV

I woke up when I felt the bed shake only to see Ash crying and in a cold sweat. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and put on a look as to tell him it's okay to talk to me about it. We then sat in silence for about 5 minutes before he actually started to tell me about his dream. I was shocked that I was dead from the start and I felt as if I shouldn't have told him to tell me. I was suddenly surrourded by his strong yet gentle arms and I heard him say in a low whisper into my ear, "Promise me you'll never leave me."

I returned the embrace and noticed that he was shaking before I whispered back to him, "I promise as long as you never leave me."

He then sighed as he was not shaking anymore. We let go of each other and looked into the other's eyes. I leaned up to kiss Ash and he accepted it but I could tell that he wasn't totally fine because he would normally return it but he just sat there before I broke contact. I had a small frown that I wasn't able to totally help him calm down. He then laid back down and didn't close his eyes so I thought that it would be safe to assume that he wasn't going back to sleep tonight. I laid my head once again on my pillow and soon found sleep again.

NOBODY'S POV

It was the next morning and Ash had woken up from only having a few hours of sleep and noticed that Serena had moved her head onto his chest and her hand into his. He gently tried to move away but her grip on his hand tightened as she smiled slightly and opened her eyes. Ash said, "Good morning beautiful."

She blushed at this and replied, "Morning handsome."

They then got up out of the bed and got dressed in their normal outfits and Serena went to cook breakfast but was stopped by Ash. He said, "I'll do breakfast today."

Serena smiled as Ash got out a pack of bacon and a dozen eggs. He started by putting the bacon in a fry pan and then turned to the eggs and asked Serena how she liked her eggs.

"Sunny-side up." She replied.

Ash then went to the stove and turned the bacon before cracking 3 eggs into another pan. After another 10 minutes, Ash was done cooking breakfast and sat down at the table next to Serena. As they ate, Ash's phone went off and he ignored it before saying, "That's what voicemail is for."

Serena giggled lightly at this and Ash smiled as he saw her. The beautiful girl that was his. His forever. Forever and always.

An hour later they were back in Sycamore's lab and ash was having a hard time picking his starter. Sycamore looked at Serena and mouthed something to her and Serena nodded her head. She then brought something out of her bag and said ash's name. He turned and saw that she was holding a Dragonball. He was taken aback by this as he had only seen pictures of them and here he was with Serena holding one.

"Oh my god! It's a real dragonball!" Ash exclaimed.

It was a blueish- pink color and had what looked like a dragon's head on it just above the seal.

"It sure is and I would like you to have it and the Pokémon inside." Serena said in an excited tone of voice.

Ash wasn't sure if he was delusional or if what he was hearing was real. Ash was already thinking of what dragon type pokemon was inside of this ball. That was when Serena snapped him out of it and said, "Your mom called my mom to have her tell me that you were coming to Kalos. As soon as I heard that I wanted to give you something special so I went to terminus cave and caught this pokemon for you."

Ash was shocked that his mom knew Serena was here and she didn't tell him.

"So you knew I was coming?" ash said questioningly.

"Well. Yeah. I was so happy that you were coming that I just had to surprise you." Serena replied as she gave a sheepish smile and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Soooo." Ash started. "What pokemon is it? It's obviously a dragon type. Is it a Bagon! Gible! Or is it a Dratini?"

Serena smiled at how excited Ash was that he was getting a dragon type pokemon.

"Nope. None of them. How 'bout you see for yourself." Serena said with a grin.

"Okay then." Ash replied as he hastily reached out for the pokeball that held the mysterious dragon type. That was when Serena pulled the pokeball out of his reach.

She said "calm down. You might startle it." in a tone that Ash recognized as the one that meant she was serious.

"Fine. I'm just excited to meet a new pokemon." Ash commented just before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. It worked a little, but he was still very excited.

Once he was calmed down enough he decided to just put a hand out and waited for Serena to put the pokeball in his hand. She was honestly surprised that the always hyper and almost out of control was waiting for her. She would never expect this from the reckless and selfless boy that helped her in the forest all those years ago. She then thought of how Ash was so calm right now.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Ash saying her name. He then asked, "Serena, is everything okay?"

The professor in the mean time had come back from feeding the pokemon in the garden.

Serena then replied, "Yah. Everything is fine."

"That's good but can I have the pokeball now please?"

"Oh yah. Here you go."

Ash then pressed the button on the oddly colored pokeball. It opened up and a flash of light flowed out of it and soon materialized into the form of a small bat-like pokemon it had large ears with black and yellow rings inside. It was a mild shade of purple and had sort wings.

 _Okay that's that for the 3_ _rd_ _chapter. Many of you can already guess what the pokemon in the pokeball is. As for the pokeball, some of you may be wondering what type of pokeball it is. I tried to find a picture of a dragon ball only to find there were none. So I made one. I hope I did a good enough description._

 _And I will try not to have cliffhangers in every chapter but that all depends on how long I feel the chapters are getting. Also how much detail._

 _I was also asked to not have as many amourshipping moments as the person said it was almost taking the true meaning of pokemon out of a pokemon story. I have to apologize to anybody who feels that way. I did get in over my head with it._

 _Just to restate something I HAVE NO CLUE WHEN UPDATES WILL BE_

 _One other thing. If you have questions for me that are relevant to the story, I will see if I can put some of the answers to these questions in at the end of the chapters. If you have something to ask that has no relevance to the story private message me and I will answer as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

_I have not gotten anybody to vote in the poll. If you leave your choice in a review it will NOT count so got to the poll on my page if you want a say in it. Reviews will not count cuz me no do calculation in head so._

 _Now this is the fourth chapter in my story it will be the chapter where ash meets his Kalos starter. Many of you guessed that it was Noibat. What seemed really strange was that even though I explicitly said that it is not Dratini, Bagon, or Gible, some people still guessed that it was them. I also provided a description at the very end of chapter three. None of these Pokémon are purple, nor are they purple when shiny._

 _RECAP_

 _Ash found out that Serena caught a Pokémon in a dragonball that she planned to give to him as his starter. Ash is really excited and the Pokémon inside is described as a purple bat with big ears that have yellow and black rings, like that of an archery target._

 _Anyway let us continue where we left off_

Ash had been slightly surprised to see that he had never encountered this Pokémon before. He looked excited as he went to take out his Unova pokedex. It then said "No data is available for this species of Pokémon."

Ash looked like he was expecting that so he asked if there was a Kalos pokedex that he could use. The professor went over to his desk and picked up a red device and handed it to Ash. Ash then turned back to face Noibat and was greeted by Noibat with it flying straight into his face. As Ash fell Pikachu leapt off of his shoulder and landed on the ground. Ash chuckled at this as he now knew that Noibat is a very playful pokemon. He then scanned Noibat.

"Noibat. The sound wave pokemon. It releases ultrasonic waves at a frequency of 200,000 hertz. Even robust wrestlers will become dizzy when exposed. It also uses these waves to tell whether food is spoiled or not." The pokedex stated

Ash then stated to himself "Let's see what moves you know."

The pokedex then said, "This pokemon knows the moves supersonic, tackle, leech life and gust. Ash said, "Hey Noibat. I think you wanna travel with me. Is that right?"

Noibat nodded and gave a cry and then got off of Ash flew a few feet away before getting a determined look in his eyes. Ash took this as a symbol for wanting a battle. He said to Noibat, "if you want a battle, we can't do it in here. Let's go to a battlefield." Pikachu climbed back up onto Ash's shoulder as Ash started walking towards the battlefield with Noibat flying close behind.

When they got to the battlefield Noibat went to one side as Ash and Pikachu went to the other. When Ash turned towards Noibat he was almost blinded by the sun as it was in his eyes. He activated his aura vision and saw everything clearly. He then said, "Noibat we're ready when you are."

Noibat immediately launched a gust that almost lifted Pikachu off the ground before Ash said, "Plant an iron tail in the ground." Pikachu did as told and after a few moments the gust faded and Ash quickly commanded, "Quick attack. Then iron tail." Pikachu sped forward at lightning speed and slammed into Noibat. Pikachu was about to slam his now metal tail into Noibat when Noibat hit Pikachu with a sudden tackle and Pikachu was hurled to the ground. It quickly got up and used thunderbolt. Noibat and the professor were confused by this because they had never seen Pikachu attack without command. Serena on the other hand, knew that Ash was telling Pikachu what to do through their aura connection. The thunderbolt was speeding towards Noibat as it let out a supersonic. The sound was high pitched and incredibly loud. The sound waves from it were holding back the electricity but it was losing ground Noibat then flew straight up and shot towards Pikachu and slammed into the electric mouse causing it to lose its footing. Pikachu rolled and jumped. As it was in the air it continued to roll and unleashed thunderbolts in every direction. Ash saw out of the corner of his eye Serena almost get struck and sent out his Glalie to hold protect over the professor and Serena. He had then turned his attention back to the battle and saw that Noibat was very good at dodging ranged attacks.

"Pikachu, get close and use electro ball. Hit the electro ball with iron tail." Pikachu followed instruction and was soon close to Noibat. He then launched the electro ball and swiftly slammed his metal tail into it. Noibat was surprised when it the electricity filled ball wasn't coming towards him. Rather it was being absorbed into Pikachu. Pikachu then felt a power surge and was then unleashing a close range thunderbolt.

Because of the short distance and the speed of the electricity, Noibat was unable to dodge and got hit with the massive thunderbolt. It then began falling to the ground. Ash saw that it was out like a light and ran to catch. Just before Noibat hit the ground Ash jumped towards it and caught it. He pulled it to his chest and fell. As he landed he started to roll across the ground to minimize his injuries.

Ash looked down at Noibat and asked it if it was alright. Noibat nodded weakly and Ash smiled at it. "You battled very well." He commented, "Now let's get you back to full health."

Ash then walked over to the professor who took Noibat from Ash's arms and walked away towards where the medical treatment area was located. Ash looked at his phone and saw that it was around noon.

He turned to Serena and asked, "Do you wanna go get lunch somewhere?"

Serena smile and said "Sure. But I'm going to guess that you have no clue where to have lunch though. Right?"

Ash smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck before saying, "Yeah. I have no clue. How about you chose the place."

They walked for about ten minutes before Serena stopped in of café solei. They went in and had a waiter escort them to their table. The waiter then asked, "What can I get for you to drink?"

Ash answered, "I'll have a Root Beer please." Serena had asked for an orange crush. The waiter then left them to sit and wait.

There was an almost awkward silence as neither knew what to talk about. Ash then spoke up by asking Serena if what types of Pokémon she had.

"Oh. I have a Braxien and a Fletchinder."

"Cool. Can I see them later?"

Serena nodded her head. Just then the waiter came back with their drinks and asked what they would have to eat.

"Well I think I'll have the Lumiose stew and two orders of mozzarella sticks." Ash said.

"And what should I get for you young lady?"

"I think I'll take the Lumiose stew as well and an order of your garlic bread sticks."

Ash then asked, "And could I have an extra-large pepperoni pizza to go?"

"Is that all for right now?"

"I think so." Serena said before turning to Ash and continuing, "Unless you want anything else."

Ash replied, "Nope. I'm good."

The waiter then said, "Your meal should be ready in about 10 minutes. The pizza will take about thirty minutes."

Ash then said to Serena, "Since I asked you what pokemon you have, I guess it's only fair to tell you my pokemon.

"Sure. I'd like to know."

"Well, be prepared for a long list." He stated before he stated his kanto pokemon such as bulbasuar, squirtle, charizard, muk, and his thirty tauros. He then went on and named all of his johto, hoenn, sinnoh, and unova pokemon. Serena was slightly surprised that Ash had thirty tauros and numerous other pokemon. He then got a sad look in his eyes as he said in a somber tone, "And I had to release a few pokemon as well."

"What pokemon did you release?" Serena questioned.

"Butterfree, Pidgeot and Lapras." He replied wondering where they were and how they were doing. "I also traded away my Aipom. But it's with a good friend of mine."

Just then the stew and the appetizers came. Ash and Serena ate in relative silence. The only thing heard was the chatter of the other patrons in the café.

Ash and Serena went to the counter after finishing. They paid for their food but still had to wait a few minutes for the pizza. After they got the pizza they walked out the door and started towards Serena's house. Ash then remembered that he had to call his mom. He had been in Kalos for two days and had yet to call her. He asked Serena, "Hey. Do you have a phone that I can call someone?"

"Yeah." She replied.

Ash then yelled, "Get down!"

The two of them got behind a car as bullets passed over their heads. It looked as though some pedestrians were hit because some of the fell down clutching various parts of their bodies. Then Ash stood up and unleashed a pulse of aura that knocked the guns out of the attackers' hands.

He then ran out and knocked two men out by punching them in the face and a third with a swift kick to the back of the head. Serena jumped out from behind the car and tried to use her psychic abilities.

"Serena! What are you doing?" Ash screamed.

Serena paid little mind to him as she tried to concentrate. After about thirty seconds of nothing and three men coming up to her, she decided to take action in a different way. She ran up to three of the assailants and locked one in an arm bar before swinging him around. The man in the arm bar slammed into one of his friends and they both went down. The third was trying to sneak up on her but she turned around and smashed her left knee into his gut before giving him a right handed uppercut. The man stumbled back and clutched his nose as blood oozed out from between his fingertips.

Serena wasn't done though. She then spun around and brought her foot up just far enough to slam her high heel into his jawline. She heard a snap so she figured she broke his jaw. The guy fell over clutching his jaw and screaming in pain. Serena quickly slammed her foot into his gut to get him to be quiet.

A few more came towards Serena to meet the same fate. Many of the men had broken jaws and arms or legs. Ash looked over at what was going on and he saw at least 10 guys on the asphalt near Serena. He was slightly shocked but none the less pleased that he didn't have to take the guys alone. He went over to Serena and asked' "where did you learn to fight like that? That was awesome!"

She shrugged slightly before she started to stumble.

"Serena. You okay?"

At that she fell over. Just before her face would hit the pavement, Ash caught her and gently pulled her back up to him. Ash could tell that she was in and out of consciousness and decided to take her the rest of the way back to her house by carrying her bridal style.

**about an hour later**

They were back in Serena's house and Serena was laying on the couch in the living room. Ash was sitting in a green leather recliner that was next to the couch. The TV was on but Ash paid it no attention as he was worried about Serena.

As he was about to fall asleep he heard a soft moan come from the couch. There was some movement to go along with it so he got out of the chair and knelt down to brush some of Serena's hair out of her face. He saw a smile and knew she was coming to. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and revealed her bright cerulean eyes.

"How are you feeling Serena?"

"Sore. Tired. Other than that, I feel fine."

"That's good to hear but you should have something to drink. Do you want water or tea?"

"Tea will be good."

Serena sat up and instantly got a pounding headache. Ash saw her put her hand to her head and asked what was wrong.

"Just a headache. I'll be fine."

"Look if you need me to help at all, just say so. Alright."

"Thanks. I will."

Ash went to the kitchen to start the tea. He turned towards the fridge and pulled out a gallon of moo-moo milk. He got a glass and filled it before he guzzled it down. He let out a sigh of refreshment before putting the milk back in the fridge. Just as he did that the tea was ready. He took the tea pot off of the stove and got two more glasses. He set everything on a salver (a tray usually made of metal) before bringing it out to the living room and setting it on the coffee table.

He poured some tea into both of the cups and gave one to Serena. "Serena", he calmly said to get her attention, "What were you thinking when you were trying to use your abilities?"

She shrugged and replied in a somber tone, "I don't know, Ash. I just don't know what I was thinking. It was kind of blurry and when I was fighting, it felt like I had no control of myself. I felt helpless."

Ash noticed that Serena wasn't acting like her normal self, who would be crying intensely right now. She was calm and nonchalant. He had a thought of what might be happening so he asked her if he could "scope her aura"

She agreed but before Ash did so he warned that it is sometimes painful to the person being scoped. She still let him do it though.

Ash began entering her aura and immediately was alarmed because there was something off. It wasn't the normal cheery and energetic aura that he knew she had. It was more dark and lethargic than anything else.

He only felt this one time. It was when he had faced Sabrina in Saffron City for the Marsh Badge. It wasn't as bad as that but it would if it was allowed to. He decided that he would try to build a figurative wall to protect the subconscious of Serena's mind. He was caught off guard because he couldn't even put up a thin wall. He thought to himself 'this is bad. If I can't put this wall up, I may lose Serena.'

He then tried again this time he got a wall up but he knew it wouldn't last forever. He then heard Serena scream in pain. He used his aura to turn off Serena's pain for the time being. Once he did that she stopped screaming. It was back to normal for now. He decided to turn the pain back on as he was backing out so it wouldn't hurt as much. As he was backing out, something made him stop.

It was a voice that said, "Do you really think that you have defeated me?"

Ash got chilled to the bone at that and decided to put up walls as he was coming out. He found that it was easier to do so as he was farther and farther out. When he was out of Serena's aura she suddenly jumped and looked around.

To Ash she looked like a Deerling in the headlights. He knew what she was going to ask but he didn't want her to ask the question. (No it's not that question)

Serena POV

It was like I had just woke up from a nightmare. I was fighting men in black trench coats. They had knives and there were tons of them. It was just Ash and I but we managed to defeat them all. But it was all just a dream. Right? But it all felt so real.

That's when I saw Ash with a serious expression on his face. Right then I knew it wasn't a dream at all.

He saw that I was visibly shaken. He then sat next to me and **wrapped his arms around me.** He started softly rubbing my back. I let my head fall on his shoulder and returned the hug. That's when I got an idea. "Hey Ash." I said in calmly as I was no longer upset. I thought to myself 'OH my Arceus! What am I doing? Okay just get it out.'

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well…I…uhm…kind of want to do something if you know what I mean."

He then laid me on my back and got on top of me. And….

 _Dun dun dun. Are they actually going to gothrough with it?_

 _Oh and in case you were wondering, I hate how most writers make Serena so shy that she doesn't just come out with it. I'm okay with the anime doing that because I have no control over that. But here, in my story, Serena is a little bolder than what most authors do._

 _I decided to end it here so I could give a warning to those of you who do not enjoy reading lemony stuff. I plan to make it fairly descriptive so if you are one of those people don't read the next chapter._

 _Also I might just make the next chapter really short so it is just that one scene so that no one misses anything. If I do another sex scene, I won't do a lemon description I'll just have them go in a bedroom and lock the door or something like that so people get the hint._

 _Once again thank you for reading my first fan fic ever. I feels very proud to have gotten the amount of views that I have gotten so far._

 _If you have questions about the story pm me so I can answer them. If I get a good amount, I will answer some of them at the end of the next chapter._

 _Also don't flame. If you don't like something, suggest a way that I could fix it._


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _WARNING_

 _READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED_

 _MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY_

 _SEXUAL CONTENT_

 _MILD CUSSING_

 _LOTS OF AMOURSHIPPING_

 _#awesomeness #amourshipping4ever #AASL #satosere #everthingelseamourshipping_

I do not own pokemon. Nintendo and gamefreak hold all the rights. That being said, please enjoy

 _As I said in the previous chapter, if you are not comfortable reading lemons then turn away now and comeback at the next update._

 _Now that those people have left, this chapter will be relatively short as it is only going to contain the scene of Ash and Serena getting it on. It will be slightly graphic._

 _Also this is the first time I have ever done a sex scene like this so it might not be as good as you want. With this any advice you have for me on improving this type of material_ _ **DO NOT**_ _, I repeat_ _ **DO NOT**_ _put it in the reviews. Send me a private message so that people who look at the reviews are not turned away by seeing this type of stuff._

 _When we left off_

 **SERENA'S POV**

Ash laid me down on the couch. He then got on top of me before he started kissing me. It wasn't just a quick kiss though. It was a long, passionate, gratifying kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance, to which I obliged. When my tongue met his it was a fight for dominance. He then started to pull back and go down to my neck where he started to bite softly while still using his tongue. I moaned in pleasure and grabbed hold of the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up.

He saw this and stopped what he was doing to say "Slower. I don't want this over in a flash."

I nodded and instead of pulling my shirt off, I decided I would try to take his off. I got his shirt up far enough to see that he was ripped. I had never seen anyone so toned in my life. As I gawked at his abs, he finished removing his black t-shirt. I didn't know what I was doing when I reached out and started to trace the outline of his six pack. It was so hard (amourshippermunber1: no pun intended. Lol)

Ash then noticed that I was staring and said "So you like what you see? Don't ya?"

I simply nodded as he resumed kissing my neck. He then grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up. He stopped momentarily so I could finish taking it off.

Once I had taken it off he decided to slowly massage my breasts that were still covered by my bright pink bra. He was so good that I was moaning nonstop as he started to have his kisses travel down to my waist, where he stopped. I looked down at him with pleading eyes and nodded, knowing that he was asking permission. He then put his hand inside of my lavender panties and started to rub my sensitive area with his fingers, causing me to moan loudly. He then pulled down my panties and stuck a couple fingers inside of my womanhood.

I was moaning like crazy as he had easily found my g-spot. In a matter of maybe two minutes, I had already cum and was on the verge of doing so again. He then pulled his fingers out and put his tongue inside of me. It felt slightly uncomfortable but pleasant. I thought that it was uncomfortable as it was my first time going this far. I was trying to breath but the breaths were shallow as ash was causing me to continuously moan and groan. Soon I came again and it was right on his face but he continued to lick up all of my cum. When he was done he sighed in contentment.

I couldn't wait any longer and flipped him over and I said, "How about I pleasure you now?"

He nodded and undid his belt and jeans, pulling them off as well as his boxers that I had to giggle at. They were black and blue striped with all of the kanto Pokémon crammed onto the front and his name on the back.

ASH'S POV

Oh my Arceus. She's giggling because of my boxers. Now I'm embarrassed. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something lick my cock. It felt good and was soon surrounded by warmth. I knew she had it in her mouth. It felt like I was in heaven with the most beautiful girl ever. Well I was living half of that right now. Serena was the most beautiful girl in the world. And to have her sucking on my member was like a dream.

I was feeling a pressure build up so I said, "Hey. Its cumming soon."

She seemed to have heard this as she started to pick up the pace of her motions. This caused me to shoot it straight into her mouth. She swallowed while my member was still in her mouth causing some more to flow out.

She then had her slit above my cock. She had stopped for a moment so I asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"Okay."

She had taken a few deep breaths before dropping down inserting my member into her slit. She started slowly and began to speed up.

SERENA'S POV

I felt pain shoot through my womanhood and half-screamed in pain. I was unsure if this was normal but soon the pain was replaced by a wave of pleasure. As I continued moving up and down on Ash, he was fondling my breasts. This only added to the pleasure.

It felt as though I was cumming but I didn't say anything. Mainly because I couldn't as I was moaning and taking shaky breaths in between. He apparently had the same idea as I had felt something warm shoot into me.

The pleasure was so intense that I came just moments after him.

NOBODY'S POV

Ash then pulled out of Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back and laid down, letting her head rest on Ash's chest. She was soon sleeping and Ash looked at her.

ASH'S POV

I was thinking of what Serena and I had done just now. It was definitely one of the best things in my life. As I looked at her sleeping, her head on my chest, I couldn't help but think that she has true beauty. She looked so peaceful right now. As I was thinking, a yawn escaped from me and a few moments later I was also asleep, next to the love of my life.

 _So how was it?_

 _It was my very first time writing a lemon but I have read a lot of them so I hope I got a pretty good idea of how to write one._

 _Also I have a one shot series that I just started. I am accepting requests but I have a few requirements._

 _If Ash is in it, he must be with Serena unless it is a relation between Ash and his pokemon._

 _When you give a suggestion that has an oc please leave a general description (gender, name, personality, etc.)_

 _Also if you suggest a pokemonxpokemon or humanxpokemon, I need to know gender of all pokemon involved, if they are shiny and some sort of backround info, like a back story. An example would be like if I suggested Ash's frogadier, I would say that it is an outcast because it was not playful like the other froakie it was with when it was born._

 _Also if you have anything that you think that I could improve upon in this story please leave a review or pm me._


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome back for another chapter in this story. I have been hard at work, earning money, and doing other important stuff._

 _When we left off last chapter, Ash and Serena had the best night of their lives so far._

 _Nothing else happened between chapter 4 and this chapter._

 _And by the way, I've only gotten one person to give me a response as to whether Bonnie and Clemont will join Ash and Serena. It was that Ash and Serena should travel alone, but meet up with them periodically throughout Kalos._

 **ASH'S POV**

I woke up as the rays of the sun entered the room from a window on the other side of the room. I then noticed that there was a weight on top of me so I looked down. I smiled when I saw the peaceful smiling face of Serena.

I was hungry so I tried to move but I felt her hand grip my arm. After that I didn't want to move because I would disturb her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at me before smiling.

"Good morning." I said.

She smiled and let out a yawn. I then noticed that our clothes were still on the floor. She got up and went down the hall towards the restroom. I quickly put on my boxers and my jeans. I decided to leave my shirt off for now before I went to the kitchen.

As I had started making breakfast, Serena came back from the restroom and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled.

"Are you going to put some clothes on? I want to get traveling today or tomorrow. And that means I need to stock up on supplies."

She playfully teased me by saying, "Don't you like my body?"

I chuckled before replying, "Oh, I do. It's just that it is almost too much of a temptation."

We both laughed and I went back to making breakfast, which was going to be pancakes, sausage (no pun intended) and eggs.

She then came back into the kitchen, sat at the table and we started talking about different things ranging from our families to just cracking jokes.

When we were finished eating, I said "I really want to get traveling. You probably know the lay of the region as you've been here for a while."

"Yeah. I have, but I haven't really traveled other than going between Vaniville and Lumiose. And that's not very far."

"Are there any gyms along that path?"

"One that I know of. It's in Santalune City. I think its gym leader uses bug-types."

"Then Santalune City, here I come."

 **SERENA'S POV**

He still has that burning determination. One of the things that makes me love him.

"Alright. Let's go then."

We gathered some things and walked out the door.

And with that we started walking towards the Route 4 gate. We were holding hands and just enjoying ourselves as we were walking.

After about 4 hours, it was now noon and Ash's stomach was making a lot of noise so we decided to take a lunch break.

While I had gotten the picnic blanket laid out, Ash had gone to get some firewood and some water. I had let out my Braxien and Fletchinder. When Ash came back, Pikachu was walking beside him with some small twigs. It was so cute that he was trying to help out that I just had to let out a giggle.

"Yeah. I know. It's funny. But for me it's kinda normal."

He went to work starting a small fire and getting things ready for him to cook.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

He shook his head while saying, "You can help if you want though."

He had also let his Noibat out. It was currently flying around above our heads.

Twenty minutes later Ash had made vegetable stew and we were eating. It was delicious. It took me a little by surprise as when we were younger, he never wanted to go into the kitchen. He had even said that it terrified him.

Ash apparently noticed that I had been looking off towards the horizon.

He called my name and said, "You were thinking that it's ironic that I was terrified of the kitchen back then but I am a decent cook now. Weren't you?"

I nodded and smiled. I then looked down to the ground and saw that the pokemon were enjoying their lunch. I laughed when I saw Pikachu trying to get the last drops of ketchup out of a small bottle.

"Why does Pikachu like ketchup so much?" I asked being truly interested.

"He's told me that it reminds him of something but he won't say anything more."

I then looked over at Braxien and Fletchinder and saw that they were happily eating the food that Ash had made. That really surprised me as the two of them are extremely picky about what they eat.

I said, "You know, Braxien and Fletchinder don't eat just anything. You must be a really good cook."

"Thanks Serena, but I'm not that good." he said, "I only just started to make my own Pokémon food."

"Hey. Don't say that. You are the only person that has been able to get them to eat besides me."

"Really."

We then heard some leaves rustle not too far away.

"Serena, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I think it came from over there."

Ash slowly crept up to the bush. He moved away some of the leaves revealing a small Pokémon laying on the ground. It looked to be severely injured and was trying to back away. I saw ash put his hand out towards the Pokémon and who then stopped moving away. It actually got a little closer to him.

 **ASH'S POV**

The Pokémon was definitely a Riolu. It was in pain and tried standing. I reached out through aura and let it know that I wouldn't hurt it. As it got closer, it grimaced in pain and stopped moving. I asked it if I could come closer and it gave a slight nod.

I put my hands just above its chest and my eyes and hands glowed blue. It knew what I was doing so it didn't react very much. It then stood and smiled. I said, "Feeling better I see. Now you can go back to where you live."

It shook its head and sent a picture into my mind of a pokeball and the word capture. I got the message and reached into my back, bringing out a pokeball. It then hit the button and was sucked in. the pokeball dinged without resistance.

I then looked to the ground and noticed that there was a colorful stone. It was orange with a red and blue swirl in the middle. It had a strong aura presence around it so I picked it up.

I walked back to Serena and said, "Well, I got a new friend." Ash said as he released his new friend. "I also found this odd stone. I opened my hand showing it to her.

When she saw it she gasped and looked at me, "That's a Lucarionite. It's a special stone for Lucario that allows it to mega evolve."

"Mega evolve?"

"Yeah. It is said that only those who have extremely strong bonds between trainer and pokemon can use mega evolution."

"That's sounds like it would be really helpful in battles. I wonder if Riolu was holding onto it when it got injured."

Riolu then jumped up and snatched the stone out of Ash's hands and glared at him.

"Hey Riolu. When you were injured, were you protecting the stone?" I asked.

I received a slight nod and it looked over at our other pokemon.

"You must be hungry. Don't worry. I have enough for you."

It then looked at me and smiled while nodding its thanks.

Another ten minutes went past and everyone was full and ready to get back to traveling. I then thought that I should train a little with Riolu and my other pokemon.

"Hey Ash. Are you ready to go?" I heard Serena ask me.

"I thought that I should train a little to get to know Riolu and Noibat a little better. Is it okay if we stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Sure. It would be helpful to get to know your Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses."

"Thanks. You wanna join in?"

"I think I'll just watch."

Ash soon had Riolu learning how to use its aura more efficiently as Pikachu sent rocks at Noibat, who would smash them with steel wing. After doing this for a half hour, Ash had had Pikachu battle Riolu and Noibat and finally ended the training session with have Riolu and Noibat face each other in a mock battle.

"Noibat, use gust. Riolu, use an aura shield then get close with force palm."

Noibat whipped up a strong wind and Riolu had successfully charged straight through and landed the force palm. Unfortunately for Noibat, force palm's secondary effect kicked in as it found itself unable to move.

"Great job guys. Trainings is done for today. Get some rest." Ash said as he returned Riolu and got a cherry berry out of his bag.

"Noibat, this will heal your paralysis."

Noibat ate the berry and felt a little better but it was still panting a little from being worn out.

Ash saw this and decided to give Noibat an Oran berry as well.

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Soon the sun was setting and Ash and Serena were eating around a small fire. Once again Ash had cooked and Serena thought that it was delicious. Their Pokémon were eating as well.

After about ten minutes the silence was broken by Ash speaking.

 **ASH'S POV**

"Hey Serena. I was wondering. What are you on a journey for?"

"I don't really know. I've known that I wanted to go on a journey with you for a while now. Other than that, I never really thought about it. And to be honest, I don't know if I'd like anything."

"Well, there is the reason that I'm on a journey and that is to collect gym badges in order to challenge the leagues of many different regions. I've also had friends that participate in Pokémon contests. They have an appeal round and a battle round. It isn't like a normal battle though. There is a time limit and the winner is decided based on points. You can decrease your opponents point by damaging their Pokémon, dodging attacks and using your moves in unorthodox ways that bring out the style of the Pokémon." Ash explained before he had remembered something he had seen on the news while watching TV at Serena's house. Pokémon Performances were similar to contests but the trainer participated as well. He didn't see much more than that but decided to tell Serena about it.

"I also remember a commercial for something called a Pokémon Performance. Apparently they are currently only in kalos and are similar to contests. Other than that I don't know much."

"I still don't know what I want to do but I have it between contests and performances. And thanks for explaining somethings for me", I heard in reply.

"No problem." I said before I kissed her.

 **NOBODY'S POV**

That night, Serena was having trouble sleeping. She decided to take a walk. She let out her Braxien and quietly told Braxien what was bothering her. They then walked around the perimeter of the temporary campsite.

Ash had heard leaves rustling and crunching as if someone was walking outside of the tent. He quickly and quietly undid the flap of the tent and slipped outside into the cool, crisp air.

He stopped when he heard it again and turned around to find Serena walking with Braxien. He sighed and walked towards them and said, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about what my goal should be. Every time I think I have my mind made up, I get nervous. Then I'm unsure of my decision and go back to thinking."

"Well sadly, I've never been in this type of situation. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a Pokémon Master."

"You have helped me though. You let me know about contests and performances. If you hadn't, I don't think I would ever find my goal."

"We should really get our sleep though. We need to get going after we're done breakfast." Ash noted.

"Yeah. You're right."

The next morning, after they had eaten and packed their things, they were back on their way to Santalune City.

By midafternoon, they had reached the outskirts and agreed that their first stop should be the Pokémon Center.

ASH'S POV

I was waiting for my Pokémon to be done with their checkup and Serena was beside me looking at information about Pokémon performances on her pink tablet. She seemed to like the idea of performances more than contests. I heard a ding and saw Nurse Joy walk out of the treatment area with a cart. On the cart was Pikachu along with my Riolu and Noibat's pokeballs that were in a tray. It also had two pokeballs in a separate tray. I tapped Serena on the shoulder and said that our Pokémon are back.

She smiled and followed me to the counter where Nurse Joy said, "Your Pokémon are in full health. I must ask though, which of you does this Pikachu belong to?"

"Pikachu was my first Pokémon. At first we didn't get along at all. Then we were attacked by a flock of angry spearow and Pikachu saved the both of us. Ever since then we've been inseparable." I said.

"Well it is one of the healthiest Pikachu's I've ever seen. Would you by any chance be willing to let me know how you care for your Pikachu so I can treat others better?

"Well… I don't do anything special. It's my girlfriend here that likes to take care of our Pokémon."

"Hey. Don't give me all the credit. You are the one who's had Pikachu for like ten years." Serena playfully protested.

"Either way, it would be great if you could show me a few things." Nurse Joy said hopefully.

"Sure. I should wait until tomorrow to have my gym battle anyway as we just got here."

A few hours later, Ash was just finishing up teaching Nurse Joy a few tips on taking care of electric types.

 **SERENA'S POV**

I've been waiting for Ash to get done for about four hours now. It was already dark outside and the moon was full. I decided to open the balcony doors to let in some fresh air. As soon as I opened them I got a really bad headache.

I went to lay down on the bed but the headache made me extremely dizzy. I had just managed to get over to the bed and lay down when Ash came into the room.

He had apparently seen me stumbling around a little because he lost his smile and came over to my side. He had a worry in his eyes.

He asked me what happened and I said, "I just got really dizzy and a really bad headache."

He sighed and looked outside. He then jumped up and shut the balcony doors. As soon as the doors were shut, I felt better.

He said, "For psychic users, the first full moon after their abilities awaken is always painful. Most get dizzy and others have a headache. The full moon changes the air so that it can get painful for new psychics."

I sighed to myself and laid back down. Ash then laid down next to me before whispering, "Goodnight."

"You too. I love you."

"And I love you more." He replied.

"I don't think that's possible. Cuz I love you more."

We kept going back and forth for about ten minutes before a yawn escaped from me. He chuckled lightly and let my head rest on his chest. He then kissed my forehead and I looked up at him before stretching up and kissing his lips.

I laid my head back down and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady rhythmic beating of his heart.

 _Well I ended this chapter here because the beginning of the next one is the gym battle._

 _Also if you are the guest that keeps on posting the following as a review please stop. It is getting very redundant_

very sweet with spicy amourshipping story in here and as a fellow amourshipper, i have this to say to you, amourshipper and proud , remember that dude and keep up the good serenaandashshippng work dude.

 _other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again. Just thought I'd let you guys know, whenever there are italic words in the middle of a chapter, that is characters speaking with aura/psychic abilities._

SERENA'S POV

The next morning I woke up to find that Ash was no longer in the bed. I was ready to have a panic attack until I heard his voice coming from the kitchen of the room.

He was just finishing up preparing breakfast when I sat up as he was coming over with two plates of pancakes. The smell that was throughout the room was sweet and delicious.

He said, "How'd you sleep?" as worry crept into his voice.

"It wasn't the best sleep but it was good." I replied.

"Well, I made breakfast and as soon as we're done here, I'd like to go challenge the gym."

"Sounds good to me. I've heard the gym leader uses bug types. Only Noibat has an advantage. How do you plan on winning?"

"Well, first thing is that typing isn't everything. And second, I just go with what hits me."

I placed my now empty plate on the table next to the bed. I said, "Like this.", before I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and tried to stifle a giggle from the look on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

ASH'S POV

I thought to myself, 'she's in a playful mood.'

I put on a face that showed surprise even though I wasn't. She was giggling like a little school girl.

I said, "You wanna play. Then let's play" as I started to kiss her neck.

"Ash. You have a gym battle. If you win, you'll get your reward. But not right now. Okay."

"Aww. You're no fun. You started it anyway." I teased.

We got our stuff ready and left the pokemon center on our way to the gym. We found it about 20 minutes later and went in.

It looked more like a gallery than a gym to me as there were numerous pictures and paintings that were hung on the wall.

"Hello. I'm here to challenge the gym."

"I was wondering when you'd get here Ash. And Serena, it's good to see you too."

"Hey Alexa. Do you know where your sister is?" I asked.

I felt a stare pierce the side of my head and looked to see it was Serena.

"Her sister is the gym leader. You got nothing to worry about." I said through aura.

Serena then calmed down and nodded.

"Well Ash, she should be getting back any moment now."

Just as she finished, the doors opened revealing a young woman who resembled Alexa and had a camera strapped around her neck.

"So you are Viola I assume. Did you take all these pictures?"

"Sure did. Anyway, Alexa said something about you wanting to compete in the Kalos league. I assume you're here for a gym battle then right?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to win." I answered with determination.

"Then let's head to the battle field. Follow me."

 **NOBODY'S POV**

2 minutes later the group was in a large room. It had a large battlefield and around it was a stadium like seating arrangement. Viola went to the other side of the battlefield and got out a pokeball. Ash had gotten on his side and also had a pokeball out. Serena knew which Pokémon Ash was going to use first and it had her slightly worried.

Serena and Alexa were on the side as a referee stated, "This will be an official Pokémon League Gym Battle between Santalune City gym leader Viola and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. The battle will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Will the gym leader please send out her first Pokémon?"

"Let us show the power and beauty of bug types. Surskit, come on out!" Viola shouted

"Riolu, I choose you." Ash called in response.

"Interesting choice Ash. You should know that fighting types aren't very good against bug types like Surskit."

"I know that." Ash replied.

"Battle begin."

ASH'S POV (again)

"Riolu, use agility then force palm on the ground."

"Surskit, use agility as well and ice beam."

"Don't let it fire that ice beam. Use stone edge."

As Surskit was readying the ice beam Riolu had already fired off multiple sets of stone edge before using force palm on the ground again.

Even with its increased speed, Surskit couldn't dodge any of the stones and got hit, enduring massive damage from the super effective attack. It resumed its ice beam and the field got coated in a thin layer of ice.

"Surskit, use bug buzz."

"Use your aura as a shield."

Riolu put up a shield which stopped the bug buzz before he started skating towards Surskit. Once close enough Riolu slammed an aura covered force palm into Surskit, launching it backwards and into a wall.

It struggled to get up but did so before viola called out, "Use sticky web and water pulse."

"Blow apart the webs with a pulse of aura. Then use stone edge in front of you."

The webs were blown apart and suddenly, a large stone wall came up from the ground just before the water pulse smashed into it. The water pulse was weakened but not canceled out.

"Grab the water pulse and spin. Pour energy into it. Then focus and launch it."

Just as Ash had said, Riolu had caught the water pulse, spun while feeding aura energy into it and launched it right back.

"Dodge it Surskit."

Surskit skated over to one side but everywhere it went, the amplified water pulse went.

Soon Surskit began to slow down. This was noticed by both Ash and Viola.

"Let's finish this. Stone edge."

As soon as the stone edge reached Surskit, so did the sphere of water and aura. The combined force of the attacks was too much for Surskit. Surskit was knocked out and sent back to Viola's feet.

"Surskit is unable to battle. May the gym leader please choose her final Pokémon?" the ref said.

"Return Surskit. You battled well so rest up." Viola said to her Surskit before turning back to Ash and saying, "Well done. No one has beat my Surskit without getting a scratch. You've trained your Riolu well. It's time to see how well it stands up to a Pokémon that is 4x resistant. Go Vivillon!"

A butterfly like pokemon appeared. It had pink wings with flecks of other colors around the edges. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon, as he had never seen one before.

"Vivillon. The scales pokemon and the evolved form of Spewpa. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat."

"Riolu. You up for more?"

It growled and nodded in response.

 **ASH'S POV**

"Great. Then let's start with stone edge." I then added through aura, 'We're just seeing how fast it is okay'

As Ash had said, Riolu started to launch stones in seemingly random directions. Vivillon was dodging them all but Viola knew something was up.

"Vivillon, use psybeam."

"Riolu, aura shield. Then get close with force palm." 'Stone edge once you're close.'

Riolu had put up an aura shield so fast that if you blinked you missed it. He then was rushing towards Vivillon.

"String shot."

"Blow it to pieces and continue."

Riolu had sent a burst of aura out but some of the string wasn't blocked. The string that wasn't caused Riolu to trip. This gave Viola the perfect opening.

"Vivillon, use psybeam."

"Aura shield. Now" I screamed.

It was in vain because by the time Riolu heard me, he had already been hit with the super effective attack. I could sense how tired he was. He got up and stood there for a few seconds before falling back to the ground.

"Riolu is unable to battle. Will the challenger please send out his final pokemon?" the ref called.

I ran out to the battlefield and picked Riolu up before placing him next to me. I then thought of whom I should use. Pikachu would definitely get the win but it would not be fair to Noibat. With that in mind, I made my decision.

"Noibat. Let's go." I called out.

My Noibat gave a small cry of determination and looked straight at Vivillon. Not many people would notice but Vivillon had shivered very slightly at the sight of Noibat despite that it was almost two times larger than its opponent.

"Vivillon versus Noibat. Battle begin."

"Use dragon dance. Then gust."

"String shot. Then sunny day."

"Don't let that sunny day get going. Use dragon rage. Straight up."

Vivillon sent string at Noibat who dodged effortlessly, before starting sunny day. It started to get warmer and then Noibat's dragon rage had blocked out the sun.

"Vivillon, Solar beam." Viola issued her command.

"Cover yourself in dragon rage then use tackle."

"Why is solar beam taking so long?"

"I had Noibat blot out the sun temporarily. This causes solar beam to take longer than normal."

Just as Ash finished talking, Vivillon was hit by the tackle. It then fell straight down with swirly eyes.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. All of the gym leader's pokemon are unable to continue. Therefore the winner is the challenger, Ash Ketchum.", the ref announced.

Viola returned her Vivillon before walking over to me. She said, "Thanks Ash. That was one of the best battles I've had in a long time."

"I didn't do much at all. My pokemon put in the effort during training. This is their accomplishment. Only thing I did was help them." I replied, slightly taken back by the sudden praise.

"Well, as proof of your victory here at the Santalune City Gym, here is the official Kalos League Bug Badge."

"Thanks. And if we meet again, how about we have another battle."

"That would be great. And before you go, could I get a picture of you and your pokemon?"

"Soon but Riolu has to get treatment." I said, "I will stop in before leaving town though."

With that, Serena and I left the Santalune gym and a few moments after leaving, Serena grabbed my hand and leaned up to give me a kiss.

"That was for winning." She said.

"That's nice and all but the real winner is the one who stole my heart."

"And who would that be?" she asked as she playfully punched my arm.

"Well, she has honey-blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes, and her fingers are entwined with mine." I replied smiling before kissing her.

After that nothing had to be said as we continued on towards the pokecenter, her smiling and giggling like a little girl and me just chuckling at how lucky I am.

We arrived and I dropped off my Pokémon with nurse joy before renting a room going back to it. When we got inside, I took my bag off my back and set it next to the door, with Serena doing the same. We then turned the TV on. Currently there was a pokemon showcase being shown. It was apparently the performance round as the pokemon were dancing around the stage while using their moves. With them, their trainers were also dancing.

Serena had her eyes glued to the TV for the entirety of the showcase that remained.

 **SERENA'S POV**

This is amazing. I have finally made up my mind. My goal is to win Pokemon Showcases.

"This is it. I know what I'm doing." I almost yelled in excitement.

"That's great, but do you have any idea of the styles you want to express or the effects that are made based on the moves you use?" I heard from the restroom.

"Nope. But I don't need to right now. That's what training is for right."

"True, but I never train without having an idea of the results I would like to have. And it may take a little while for your pokemon to get used to not using their moves for battling."

I sighed, as I knew Ash was right. "I know. You can help because you have traveled with coordinators. Shouldn't they be similar to Performers?"

"I would assume so. But I will help with the training. I'm pretty sure my Sceptile would still remember the contest we were in."

At that moment, the buzzer in the room went off, signaling that our pokemon are fully healed. We went out to the lobby and thanked Nurse Joy.

"Hey Serena, I'll be right back. I have a call to make." Ash said before walking over to the phone booths.

 **ASH'S POV**

I dialed the number for professor oaks lab and waited. The screen finally popped up and I saw that Muk was on top of the professor and waving at the screen.

"Nice to see you too, Muk. Could you get off of the professor please?"

Muk called his name in reply and got off.

"So Ash, what brings you to call me today?"

"I wanted to see if you could send over Sceptile, Charizard, and Gengar. I met someone who is going to be doing pokemon showcases and I wanted to show her a few things from contests."

"I see. You are always one to help anyone who needs help. It is quite an admirable quality to have. And may I ask who this young lady is that is right next to you?"

"What are you tal OH MY ARCEUS! Serena, don't sneak up on me like that."

She giggled and I thought _'oh so she thinks this is funny. Huh. I'll get her back for this.'_

"Well you already know her."

"Do I now? Hmm. Let me think a little. Oh weren't you that shy little girl with the straw hat. Always followed Ash around."

"Yep. That's me."

"Well, I am glad to see that you have grown to be a beautiful woman since I saw you last." The professor complimented as Serena's face turned light pink.

"Thank you professor. If I heard correctly, Ash wants to show me a few things but he needs a few of his Pokémon transferred." Serena said calmly.

"Yeah. And I'm sure they would like to see me too." I added.

"I'll be right back with their pokeballs then." The professor said before he vanished from the screen.

A few minutes later, he came back to the screen and said that he initiated the transfer. In moments, three pokeballs appeared out of the transfer machine.

"I got them professor. Thank you. See you later. Bye." I said as I cut the call.

I walked away from the video phone and towards the practice field.

 _So Ash has six Pokémon on him._

 _Ash's team_

 _Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Gengar, Riolu, and Noibat_

 _What will Ash have Charizard Sceptile and Gengar do in order to give Serena some insight on performing?_

 _Find out next chapter when Amourshipping: In Each Other's' Arms continues with chapter eight._


End file.
